Thinking Of You
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Faberry Week Day 2: Experimentation Rachel kissed Finn but someone else flashed in her mind. Quinn was Kissing Puck when a random picture of someone invaded her mind. Now both of them needs to talk about some stuffs and closure.


After 2 years, Rachel went back to McKinley High School. She reminisced every moment she had. Her slushy facials, teasing her down the hallways, and more. She even passed the choir room wherein so many memories had been stored. It's like she was looking at a live photo album. Sudden images and flashbacks dominated her mind. The time they started by re enacting "Sit down Your Rocking the Boat" to the last day of graduation. They would always have a celebration whenever they achieve something or even when they win show choir competitions. A tear slipped her eye.

She proceeded to the auditorium where he found a man standing by the piano talking to some students. She remains incognito as she put herself in the darkness of the auditorium and approached the stage slowly, not interrupting the man who is giving lecture on the stage. When the students are about to leave she took her chance. When the man stood by the piano, arranging some music sheets, she slowly came out of the dark and walked up the stage. The man stopped arranging the music sheets as he sensed that someone is standing behind him. The man turned around slowly. Rachel looked up from a distance as the man locked his eyes on her, widened in shock.

Rachel began to speak softly. "Hi, Finn"

The man's jaw dropped.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I'm home." Rachel mumbled as she blushed.

"Did you miss me?" Rachel said as she walked towards Finn slowly.

Finn thought of the words he would say. He did miss Rachel so much. He thought about her every single day. And it tore him apart every since Rachel got to that train to New York. Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he smiled back to Rachel.

"Yes. So much." He spoke.

Rachel bit her lip as he is an inch way from the quarterback.

"You know, I would think about you every day. When I'm at the Loft and at NYADA." Rachel said.

Finn grinned. "Same goes with me, Rach. Every day, every night, I kept looking up the sky. And I would pray that someday, You would be here in my arms whenever I wake up. I never missed a single day without thinking of you."

Finn was blushing. Rachel blushed more that she was already turning red because of what Finn said. She wrapped her arms on Finn's neck and pushed their bodies together.

"I love you, Finn." Rachel whispered.

Finn gulped and smirked. "I love you more."

Inch by inch their faces moved closer... and closer... and closer. As Finn tilted his head, Rachel caught his lips with hers and they kissed. No tongues and teeth yet. Just lips involved.

But in a matter of seconds, Rachel pulled away. Her face filled with confusion as she touched her lips with her fingers and stared blankly on the floor.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" she heard Finn ask.

Rachel just shook her head. She doesn't know what to say about what she saw and felt when she closed her eyes as she kissed Finn.

"Rach, please tell me. Did I hurt you?" Finn asked worriedly.

Rachel shook her head and said, "No, you didn't. It's just... I-I need to go."

Rachel was about to turn back when Finn grabbed her wrist.

"Rach, Don't go. Please." Finn pleaded.

But Rachel tried to break lose from Finn's grip.

"Finn, please. I need to go. I'll call you later. I just- I just need to do something urgent. Please, Finn." Rachel begged.

Finally, Finn let her go and Rachel fought her way out of the auditorium as fast as she can. When she got out of the auditorium and into the hallways of McKinley High school, she had one thing on her mind. To look for _that_ one person who appeared in her mind when he kissed the quarterback at the auditorium. Rachel ran around the hallways. Left and right... She couldn't find the one she is looking for. _No, not here. Nowhere there... God! Where?!_ She thought as she catches her breath. Then her eyes brightened up as she figured where her feet would be going.. _The choir room... Of course!_ Then she ran off again. Making her way down to the choir room hoping to find who she was looking for.

* * *

(Meanwhile On the other side)

Quinn spent time walking down the halls of McKinley High School. Remembering those days when she used to rule these paths as the Head Cheerio. She walked pass by the gym. Oh, how sweet it is to see that place again. Wherein she would do all the flying, cartwheels and dance routines. She also reminisced how she would always pose on top of the pyramid. She closed her eyes and smiled as flashbacks went in and out of her beautiful mind. Then she was headed to the choir room when she passed by the Spanish room wherein she remembered that it was the only class she had with Rachel Berry. The girl she tormented for years but ended up being one of her best friends. She stood next to the desk in the middle of the room where they both sat in class. She smiled bigger. Until she felt someone walk in.

"Hey, Cheerio." Puck greeted as he walked behind slowly wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

When Quinn felt his arms, she turned around greeting him with a smile.

"Hey back, tiger."

Puck chuckled and teased the blonde with a slowly and sexy reply.

"Roar.."

Quinn giggled and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck.

"I miss you." She said.

"I miss you more." Puck whispered on her ear.

"Thank you, homecoming." she whispered in reply.

They leaned close and... Hugged. Then Quinn pulled her arms away from Puck's neck and transferred to his arms but still Puck is holding her waist.

"So, what do you want to do since til homecoming is over?" Puck asked.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Puck leaned close until he was an inch away from Quinn and replied, "Hmm.." he pretended to think. "Go to Breadstix?"

Puck continued as he kissed Quinn's cheek."Or Watch a movie?..."

then he traveled down pressing his lips on her neck causing the blonde to close her eyes as shivers travels to her spine.

Puck smirked and continued to talk and give options as he press kisses on her shoulders.

" Or maybe... Go back to where we came? You decide." then pulled back with his arms on the side and grinned.

"None of the above. Maybe help the other Glee Club alumni to teach the newbies and save the club from Sue "Psychopath" Sylvester. I mean.. That's why we are here for. Right?" she told Puck as she giggled.

Puck laughed. "Psychopath? Really, Q? She's your coach."Puck said still laughing a little.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

" WAS my coach. I'm not a Cheerio anymore." she scoffed.

Puck smiled and teased his girlfriend. "I think Miss Barbie doll here is getting angry.." then he pouts.

Quinn cannot help but laugh when she saw Puck pouting.

Puck spoke as Quinn controls herself from laughing.

"What does my Barbie doll want?" Quinn bit her lip as she smiled a whisper to Puck's ear. "My Ken with black military cut hair to kiss her to calm her down."

then she moved away from Puck's ear and winked.

Puck smiled devilishly as he cups Quinn's face and caught her lips. The blonde complied easily but in few seconds time she pushed herself away from her boyfriend's touch.

"Q.. What the heck?" Puck groaned.

Quinn stared at Puck confused with brows furrowed.

Puck filled with worry, asked. "Quinn, is everything okay?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No. I-I just... I just remembered something." she lied.

Puck shrugged her shoulders. "Okay? What's that about?" he asked.

But Quinn shook her head.

"Hey, tell me." Puck insisted.

Quinn just replied with a soft voice, "I just forgot I need to talk to Mr. Schue about something." and then she shook her head.

Puck nodded and smiled. "I'll call you later. I just need to settle some things." Quinn said assuring Puck as she placed a kissed on his cheek.

She smiled at Puck one last time and went out of the room. _I have to clear this out!_ She thought.

* * *

Rachel kept on running the hallways searching every room for someone. Quinn entered every locker room, gym, ladies' room even the faculty lounge still in search of someone. Then when she got to the curb near the drinking fountain they crossed paths.

"AHHH!" both girls screamed as they ran into each other.

"What the- you scared me half to death." Quinn catches her breath.

"Quinn! You almost scared the hell out of me." The diva said.

When everything got calm, Rachel pushes Quinn into the janitor's closet making the blonde gasp.

* * *

While in the janitor's closet, Rachel locks the door and started talking.

"Quinn, I have something to tell you."

"Good. I have something to tell you too." Quinn replied as she wasted no time.

"You're pregnant again?" Rachel gasped.

Quinn gave the diva a shocked look as she shakes her head.

"God! No. I'm not. Calm down." Quinn said.

"Good because I don't want- never mind" Rachel cut herself.

"Don't want what?" Quinn raised a brow in curiosity.

"N-Nothing. Like I said I want to tell you something." Rachel rambled.

"Okay. Shoot." Quinn said as she crossed her arms.

Rachel looked down "I-I kissed Finn."

Quinn smirked. "What about that?" she asked.

"I was kissing him when I pictured someone else." Rachel admitted shyly.

Quinn shut her mouth and leaned back against the wall.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked filled with concern.

"Y-Yeah… It's just about what you said."

"What about it?" the diva came closer.

"I-I experienced the same thing too while kissing Puck." Quinn looked at the diva.

"Who did you see?" Rachel asked.

"Woah! You go first, Berry. You were the first one to bring up this topic" Quinn said.

"Fine. We'll say it together." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay. On three or after three?" Quinn asked.

"On three." Rachel said.

"Okay. One two…"

"YOU!" both girls shouted and covered their mouths in shock

"What?!" both asked in unison.

"This is insane." Quinn said.

"I know. But, maybe the universe is trying to tell us something?" Rachel smirked as she slowly walks towards Quinn.

"R-Rachel? What a-are you doing?" Quinn begins to breathe heavily as inch by inch Rachel closes the space between them.

"Well, to be honest, You are indeed a pretty girl Quinn Fabray." Rachel whispered to Quinn's ear as the blonde was backed up against the wall.

"W-What are you talking a-about?" Quinn gulped and breathes.

"Wanna know a little secret?" Rachel still whispered.

Quinn nodded.

"I had a little crush on you since the day you teased me at the bathroom with Santana when I was applying hairspray." Rachel pulled back and smirked.

Quinn managed to control her breathing. "S-So you wanted me?" the blonde asked.

"Not wanted. But, I want all of you. And by means of _all_ I mean all." Rachel bit her lip.

"Y-You are insane. You are with Finn and-" Quinn said but she was cut when Rachel covered Quinn's mouth.

"Shhh… Calm down, Quinnie. They might hear you." Rachel said as she removes her hand on Quinn's mouth and grin devilishly.

Quinn gulped.

"Want to know another secret?" the diva asked.

"What?" Quinn gulped.

Rachel chuckled lowly. "I regret that I haven't got the chance to tell you how much I want you. How much I. LOVE. YOU."

Quinn was blown now. Her eyes grew wide, mouth open and staring at the diva infront of her.

"You do?"

"Yup. But I wasn't able to do that. Just to confirm some things." Rachel said.

"What do you want to do about it?" Quinn said as she picked herself up.

"Maybe a little experiment that I call "Shut Up and Kiss Me" Rachel said as she stepped closer to Quinn. Their faces are just an inch apart

Quinn found herself replying with an "Okay." Without even thinking.

So Rachel plants a soft and slow kiss at Quinn's lips. Quinn closed her eyes and moaned at the senses she was feeling. The blonde swear that she saw fireworks everywhere. Until she felt something running across her bottom lip. Rachel's tongue.

Quinn allowed Rachel's tongue to explore her mouth as she grips Rachel's sweater. She can feel Rachel's hand on her butt attempting to squeeze it. But she is in a dress. Quinn just continued moaning at the pleasure she is feeling. She kissed Rachel back. It was heaven. They are in the janitor's closet. Things are getting heated.

Then Rachel pulled back. Quinn was about to protest but she just kept shut.

"What do you say Fabray?" Rachel licked her lips

"I-I… That was… Uh-… Wow." Quinn can't come up with a proper reply.

"I say we do it again. You taste like mint, Quinn. And I just got addicted to it." Rachel said.

Quinn gulped. "M-Maybe some other time? After h-homecoming."

"Even better." Rachel smirked

Then Quinn's phone began to ring so she answered it.

"Hello, Puck?"

" _Q, where are you? I went to the choir room, You weren't there?"_ Puck said over the line.

"Uh- yeah. I just went outside. I'll call you back okay?"

" _Q what's going on?"_

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." Then the blonde hangs up.

"So Puck's looking for you?" Rachel raised a brow.

"Y-Yeah." Quinn looked down.

Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek.

"I'll call him later and tell him I bumped into you and kidnapped you." Rachel said and plants a short kiss on Quinn's lips.

"S-Sure." Quinn said.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. It's getting hot in here." The diva said and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"You're fault." Quinn mumbled while smiling.

"I know." Rachel winked and went out of the janitor's closet hand in hand with Quinn.


End file.
